


Destiel Fate Bracelets

by storywriter713



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter713/pseuds/storywriter713
Summary: The time on Dean's bracelet is running out, which means that he's about to meet his soulmate.





	

Dean looks down at the bracelet that is fate itself. He watches the sluggish countdown on the tiny display as he waits for the bus that will take him to his taekwon-do class. As a black-belt, Dean will be the mentor of a new student named Castiel Novak.

If Dean's bracelet is right, he will meet his soul mate in the taekwon-do class.

After the bus drops Dean off, he pauses outside the front door to check his bracelet, and freezes. Five... Four... Three... Two... One...

The door flies open right as the countdown is finished, and a black-haired blue-eyed boy tumbles into Dean's arms, having tripped. Dean notices that the boy's fate bracelet has also just hit zero. The boy looks up at Dean, a sheepish smile on his blushing face.

"Hi, I'm Castiel Novak. But most people call me Cas."

"I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you, Cas."


End file.
